


心火

by Anlinien



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-就是想写个美丽生气了然后狠狠干喵的肉。</p><p>-然而这设定太容易ooc于是卡文了（x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

FF14/艾默里克X埃斯蒂尼安/心火

 

埃斯蒂尼安慢慢跟在艾默里克的身后，挪动步子的样子没有往常的轻巧稳健，反倒是带着些漫不经心，不过此时的他也的确是有些神游天外，苍天龙骑士阁下其实极少会有为了什么事而苦恼的时候，但现在他的心里却有那么一丁点的不安——因为艾默里克。

就像埃斯蒂尼安极少会心有不安一样，艾默里克也极少会对皇都的苍天龙骑士抱有这样反常的态度，从今天傍晚时分埃斯蒂尼安完成任务归来以后艾默里克统共就和他说了两句话。

一句是在听完他的任务报告后语气平淡地应了一句“知道了”，接着他就埋首于各种文件和资料中连头都没抬起过一下。期间露琪亚进来过两次，一次是给艾默里克送了一杯红茶，另一次是请他批复一份紧急文件，艾默里克前前后后倒是和露琪亚说了很多话，而他——作为皇都对抗龙族的第一战力，神殿骑士团总长的挚友——却被晾在了一边晃悠等待了一晚上。其实当中他也几次三番想要开口说些什么，结果都因为艾默里克眉头紧锁专注工作的样子而把话咽了回去。

而就在他快要窝在沙发里睡着的时候，艾默里克才起身轻轻推了推他，终于朝他说了今天晚上的第二句话：走，回去睡。说完以后就拧灭了办公室的灯，头也不回地推开门离开，把他一个人丢在了漆黑一片的屋子里，埃斯蒂尼安愣了一下，揉了揉眼睛适应了屋内的黑暗才站起身跟了上去。

 

埃斯蒂尼安隐约能从艾默里克的一系列反应中揣摩出一种大概能被称作是“愤怒” 的情绪？虽然表现出来的样子很像是在生闷气……不过埃斯蒂尼安也的确不知道怎么去判断这种情绪，他本就不是对感情特别敏感的人，更关键的是……他几乎没见过艾默里克生气，尤其是对着自己生气，所以他的确不知道怎么去判断，更不知道怎么去应对，就只好冒着风雪亦步亦趋地跟着艾默里克回了两人的住处。

当然，他其实大概能猜到艾默里克反常态度的由来——如果说艾默里克真的会对他有所不满，那么十次里有九次大概都是因为他私自离都讨伐龙族，还剩下的一次多半是因为他受伤了却没告诉艾默里克。想到这里他不由得下意识按了按自己的胸口。

所以他原以为艾默里克大概会和从前一样语重心长再和他说些什么，但他发现没有，直到两人都回了屋进了门艾默里克也依然不吭一声，甚至都没回过头去看埃斯蒂尼安一眼，只是沉默不语地换下了衣服就直接进了浴室。

埃斯蒂尼安可从来不是什么好脾气的人，哪怕对面的人是艾默里克，他也受不了这故意为之的冷战气氛，于是他伸手，在黑发精灵踏进浴室的前一刻将人拦了下来。

“够了吧，艾默里克。”他的声音低沉，压抑着些微的火气，“我真不明白你到底在生什么气。”

黑发的精灵此时已经褪去了上衣，露出他肌肉匀称的上半身以及身上深浅不一的伤疤，人人都以为艾默里克的优势在于他的大局观和指挥水准，但却经常忽略他其实是名凭着军功一路晋升，最后争得总骑士长位置的人，哪怕他已经成为了骑士总长不必时时厮杀在第一线，但层叠的华丽服饰下，仍是一具有力的身躯。

“既然你都不明白，那我还有什么好说的呢？”艾默里克抬眼，安安静静看他，神情中透着显而易见的疲倦，显然不想与他争论。

埃斯蒂尼安忍了一晚上的莫名和怒气也终于在艾默里克这句不温不火的话后爆发了，“我知道，不就是没有等你调查清楚就私自离都吗？但都已经有村民见到龙族了，他们随时随地都有可能死在龙爪之下，这种情况你让我怎么等？多等一刻说不定就会多一个人家破人亡！”

艾默里克看着他，浅蓝色的眼睛如同一片冻住的湖水，带着他往日训斥士兵一般的神色，只听他冷声反驳：“骑士兵团出行任务第一条，见到龙族需要立刻汇报，第二条，如果周围有平民需要将平民带到安全庇护所才能离开，第三条，才是量力而行与龙族进行周旋。这三条规定，你不是不清楚的。但你听到龙族出现的地境周围有村落的时候就已经不知道怎么去思考了！”他说到这里的时候情绪显然也有些激愤了起来，但很快，他的语气便又再次低沉冷静了下来，像是被掷入水中的石头，在溅起涟漪之后便无声沉入了水底，“埃斯蒂尼安……我知道你在想什么，但我也说了，我会竭尽所能不再让当初芬戴尔的事情重演——只是你不相信我。”

埃斯蒂尼安停顿了一下，眉宇轻轻皱了起来，片刻后才语气缓和地说：“我并非不信任你，只是不想在知道了这样的消息以后依然无所作为地等在皇都。”

“那么你在情况不明的前提下私自出战的结果是什么呢？”艾默里克紧接着问，一贯温和的声音里却带了些冷厉，“你遇到的是龙群，埃斯蒂尼安！就算你是苍之龙骑士，你也不可能凭一人之力对抗数目在十以上的龙群。”

是。的确不可能。

埃斯蒂尼安因为这一句反驳忽然哽住了声，闷闷哼了一声便烦躁地扭过了头，万分任性和负气的样子就像他还只有十六岁。皇都的苍天龙骑士向来桀然孤傲，极少会在人前表现出这般带有情绪的样子，但艾默里克是和他最亲密的人，所以他从来不会在他面前掩饰。

“是，我承认，这次的以身犯险是我的错可以了吗？但是我也没你想的那么没用，我可不傻，会有办法保护好自……唔！”

艾默里克在埃斯蒂尼安说到一半的时候直接捏着他的下巴转过了他的头，用一个吻打断了他的话：“闭嘴吧。”他抵着埃斯蒂尼安的额头沉声说，“你的认错和道歉如果有用，我也不必这样时时都提心吊胆的了。”

知道了错处又有什么用，下一次再遇见还不是一样照犯不误，可笑的是自己怎么还会每次都相信他知错能改。艾默里克再次覆上了埃斯蒂尼安的唇，这一次的亲吻比起刚才更加凶狠强横，双手顺势将埃斯蒂尼安搂住，抱着他退进了浴室，直到埃斯蒂尼安的背脊撞上了一边的墙壁才作罢。

他没想到的是埃斯蒂尼安竟也忽然勾上了他的背脊，还带着一些风雪冰凉的手紧紧攀在了他赤裸的背脊上，像是忍耐，又像是讨好。长吻结束之后他们的距离也没有拉开半分，两个人几乎是贴着彼此在呼吸。埃斯蒂尼安也不说话，艾默里克让他闭嘴，于是他就真的闭了嘴，乖巧得像是被他驯服的野兽。他们四目相对，艾默里克的瞳孔里同时藏着寒冰和烈火，而埃斯蒂尼安轻轻眯了下他那双清灰色的眼，眼底落了一丝笑，艾默里克太熟悉他这样的表情了，看起来像是享受，实则带着无声的挑衅。

他知道接下来他们会做什么。

埃斯蒂尼安也知道。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

02

所以艾默里克的手几乎是毫无犹豫也毫无阻碍地就滑进了对方的衣服里头，平时埃斯蒂尼安任务回来多半都还会穿着龙骑士那身荆棘环伺的铠甲，但今日出现在他办公室时候却已然换上了一身黑色的棉布衬衣，晚上一路自风雪里走过的时候也只披了件不怎么御寒的斗篷，现在身上还带着冰雪的凉意，艾默里克用手掌一下一下摩挲着他的背脊，并将他紧紧箍在怀里，妄图用自己的体温感染着怀里的人。  
但哪怕埃斯蒂尼安已经平安归来，哪怕他的龙骑士现在就被他圈在怀里，但这一切也并未让艾默里克感受到任何轻松和平静，他的内心依旧焦灼不安，同时他又对此无计可施——埃斯蒂尼安总是一次又一次地将自己置于无比危险的境地，且每次离去都带着壮士断腕的勇气和慷慨赴死的决心，从来不为任何人所动摇，就算是他艾默里克也不行。

就像这一次的任务一样，他在收到遇见龙群的消息以后便立刻派人前去探查此次遭遇龙族的数量和具体情况，当时埃斯蒂尼安就站在他的身边，铠甲覆身，下颌紧绷，浑身上下都透着一股冷冷杀意。  
艾默里克对自己的这个好友了若指掌，他心里在想什么，艾默里克全都一清二楚，于是他看着蠢蠢欲动的龙骑士关照道：“在具体消息没传回来之前，你……”  
“先不要离开皇都是吗？”埃斯蒂尼安淡淡打断了他，同样，埃斯蒂尼安对艾默里克也一样了解，“我知道。”  
艾默里克这才颇为放心地点了点头前去部署救援和围剿行动。  
而埃斯蒂尼安前脚刚答应了他不会轻举妄动，后脚便直接背着长枪避开了所有人的视线独自前去剿灭龙群。  
当昂德卢把“苍天龙骑士阁下不见了”的消息报告给艾默里克的时候，他惊讶地看到了自己那个向来温文尔雅的上司竟然捏断了原本指着地图分配部署的木棒。他不知道，一分钟之前，露琪亚刚刚把发现龙群的具体情况传回：巡逻骑士已经开始疏散村民，两边尚未发生冲突，此次遇见的龙群具体数目为十六头，全部都是成年巨龙。  
艾默里克面沉如水，紧紧盯着面前的地图，然后冷声下令：“让巡逻兵在不惊动龙族的情况下尽快疏散村民，请厄丝蒂安调派三队龙骑士立刻前去，尽量分而击之，把神殿骑士团的地方驻兵也一起调过去。离那里最近的封地是泽梅尔家……请泽梅尔伯爵派出他的家族骑士一同从旁协助。”  
在下听命的副指挥官听到最后一条犹犹豫豫反问：“可是在龙族没有侵入贵族封地的情况下……恐怕请不动那些家族骑兵吧？”  
艾默里克抬起头，一字一句道：“他们要是不肯，就强行征兵。”  
“啊？”副指挥官仍然有些迟疑，伊俢嘉德的神殿总骑士长的确拥有在危机情况下强行征用贵族骑兵的特权，但那仅限于一些重大危情和紧急的情况，这次的龙群的确数量庞大，但毕竟还没有主动进行攻击，如果强行征兵，会不会有些不妥？  
艾默里克自然明白其中轻重，强行征兵也是必要的防患于未然，真的等龙族进攻了再请封地骑兵支援根本不可能来得及，如果事后被指责追问起来，他也尚有此说法可以据理力争。  
“照我说的去做。”艾默里克没有再做解释，只是眉头紧锁看着眼前的地图上代表着龙族的那块红色标记。  
就算是苍天龙骑士，十六头巨龙他也根本应对不了！埃斯蒂尼安那个家伙，每次都是这样……独来独往、任性妄为，再这样下去迟早要出事。

想到这些，艾默里克的手不由在龙骑士的柔韧的腰上狠狠一掐，埃斯蒂尼安倒是吭都没吭一声，只是整个人便下意识轻轻颤了一下，弯着身子便又往艾默里克的怀里嵌了几分，就像在龙族之事上从来不曾退让一样，埃斯蒂尼安在他手下的时候也从来不会因为这些疼痛就叫嚷出声，他这种长在骨子的偏执让艾默里克几乎想要叹气。  
然后艾默里克在那声叹息发出来之前将嘴唇贴上了面前白发精灵的喉结，亲吻里混着撕咬，极度侵略的姿态把埃斯蒂尼安逼得只能仰头喘息。埃斯蒂尼安大概是察觉了艾默里克的不对劲，伸出一只手在身前黑发精灵的肩头轻轻推搡了一下，“松开，这样难受……”  
艾默里克果然依言松开了他的脖颈，但却牢牢抓住了对方的手腕，那双冻湖般的眼睛凉凉看他，“你也知道难受？那你在骗我说不会离开皇都的时候倒是心安理得？”  
埃斯蒂尼安没理他，而艾默里克则在对方错开了眼神的时候瞧见了他眼底的那丁点心虚，头发雪白的龙骑士抿紧了唇似乎打算不再说话，只在艾默里克一把攥住他下面的时候轻轻皱了下眉，但依然没出声。

艾默里克的手指灵活且熟练地挑逗着，他们第一次这样做的时候还是在许多年前的见习骑士军营里，那时他们刚刚经历了一场艰苦的战斗，胜利的喜悦让艾默里克忍不住拥抱了自己那个冷淡桀骜的好友，然后他就发现了对方忽然僵直紧张起来的身体和微微泛红的耳尖，艾默里克鬼使神差地凑上去吻了一下对方已经变成粉红色的耳朵，却意外地没有迎来预想中的反抗和推拒，于是后来的一切也就顺理成章，他和埃斯蒂尼安相互环抱亲吻着撞进了营地里一间并不起眼的兵装室里，任由那份天雷地火剥夺他们的一切理智。  
多年过去，这种亲密接触在他们之间早就没了初时的羞赧生涩之意，埃斯蒂尼安的呼吸逐渐热烈急促起来，他垂下头将脸埋在了艾默里克的肩头，温热诱人的气息就直接喷薄在艾默里克裸露的皮肤上，带出一阵潮湿暖意，这让艾默里克忍不住侧头咬住了埃斯蒂尼安的耳尖。本来安稳靠在怀里由着他帮忙撸动的人忽地轻轻颤了下身，几乎软倒在他怀里，艾默里克松开了对方的耳朵，将人扶牢了，故意贴在他敏感万分的耳廓边上问：“还是难受？”  
埃斯蒂尼安轻轻啧了一声。  
自然是难受的，钻心难忍的酥麻感像从骨头缝里爬出来一样，迫得他一点一点丢盔弃甲，百般撩拨，就是不给个痛快，他也知道艾默里克是故意的，他身上所有碰不得的禁区，艾默里克全都一清二楚，而此时他也懒得和艾默里克计较，欲望像是落在木料上的火苗，一点一点蹿升起来，焚烧着他的身体和理智，亟需有人来安抚浇灭。  
“后面。”埃斯蒂尼安简洁地说，他的头仍是埋在艾默里克的肩上，显得声音闷而哑。  
“你倒是会下令。”艾默里克轻笑着反驳了这么一句，接着便从善如流地将怀里的精灵调转过了身，他自身后轻轻环住了那人的腰，却将身体的大部分重量都压着他的背部，令身前精灵的胸膛不得不贴在了墙面的瓷砖上，微微折腰的姿势带着点屈从和羞耻的味道。  
艾默里克搂着他，手指毫无预兆就探入了他的身体，并在对方整个人都紧绷起来的同时凑过头去轻轻舔了一下他柔软发烫的耳背，低声喃喃：“但埃斯蒂尼安……我才是长官，我想你应该听我的。”


	3. Chapter 3

03

但艾默里克不得不承认一个糟糕的事实，其实埃斯蒂尼安经常罔顾他的命令，或者说，埃斯蒂尼安从来就不真正听命于任何人。唯一能让他觉得有些庆幸的，大概就是相较于教皇和那些贵族大人们，埃斯蒂尼安在多数时间里至少还愿意听一下他的意见，但最后究竟是不是遵循就另当别论了。  
所以其实埃斯蒂尼安招致的非议从来都不少，尽管有苍天龙骑士的名号可以稍作震慑，但能让人难受的武器从来都不仅限于刀剑，那些滋味，早在他身负私生子谣言登上神殿骑士团总骑士长的时候就已经一一尝尽了。而埃斯蒂尼安也因为对他的全力支持而受到了或多或少的牵连，再加之他本身性格孤傲，便免不了被人套上傲慢无礼的帽子。  
权力者们需要对抗龙族的尖枪和护盾，但同时他们也要保证这些被选为武器的人在他们的控制之中，时不时挑剔一下他们和龙族的那些战斗，用一两个权限上的禁令和警告来压制那些骑兵和龙骑士显然是最为便捷的方式。  
——所以四面楚歌的人并不止他一个。  
只是他一直都心甘情愿为埃斯蒂尼安挡去那些明枪暗箭，光是尼德霍格就够他的龙骑士烦的了……所以他总是竭尽所能地消弭那些上层争端带来的影响，不让他们扰乱到自己的龙骑士。虽然埃斯蒂尼安未必知情也未必在乎——有着苍之龙骑士的身份作为掩护或许其中大多数甚至都没有必要——但即便如此，艾默里克也从来没有动摇过，他知道埃斯蒂尼安肩上的那个包袱到底有多重，所以无论如何不愿意他再背负更多。  
但是，这些纵容并不代表着他就能放手让埃斯蒂尼安以命相搏。  
幸好他完好归来了。

艾默里克再次勾紧了跟前的精灵，手指一屈，便推进去了一个指节，身前的人在这前前后后的来回挑弄下发出轻微的喘息，艾默里克低着头自他白头发遮掩下的后颈胡乱地吻过，让自己的唇瓣鼻尖都沾上那个人的气息，大抵也只有这样才能让他确信埃斯蒂尼安的确是完好无损地回到了他的身边，也只有这样才能他真正地安下心来。  
天知道当厄斯蒂安告诉他苍天龙骑士为了掩护还未撤离的平民和龙族起了冲突的时候他心里有多惊惶不安，从来沉着冷静的指挥官竟在属下等待他下达命令的时候几乎失神，多亏了昂德卢的提醒才让他得以在厄斯蒂安挂断通讯贝前及时下达了指令。  
尽管不愿意，但艾默里克却不得不承认，他或许比自己以为的还要更在乎埃斯蒂尼安。他原以为自己早就对埃斯蒂尼安的擅自离开习以为常，但在得知对方深陷险境的时候却莫名出了一阵冷汗，往常的理智和冷静全都弃他而去，他并非不信任埃斯蒂尼安，但他只要一想到某个最坏的发展，便心惊得出不了声，就连身体也僵直在那里动弹不得。他原以为无论发生什么自己都能游刃有余，他以为无论面对什么都能安之若素，但他忽然发现自己也是会惊慌会害怕的——他不能失去埃斯蒂尼安。

手指停下了扩张，滚烫发硬的性器犹如报复一般直接粗暴地顶开柔软狭小的穴口，埃斯蒂尼安毫无防备地发出一声痛哼，少了润滑剂的缓冲，那一下猛击简直让埃斯蒂尼安疼得眼前一黑，整个人都微微一缩，如果不是面前还有墙壁挡着他认真怀疑自己大概就会直接一头栽下去。  
“疼？”艾默里克低声问。  
埃斯蒂尼安没有正面回答，而是反问了一句：“你不是想吗？”龙骑士的音调带着故意为之的似笑非笑，但艾默里克还是听到了声音里轻易不可察觉的微颤。他的埃斯蒂尼安可从来不会主动求饶，对谁都不会。  
艾默里克在他身下狠狠一顶，用行动回答了他的问题。就算做过了扩张，埃斯蒂尼安的后面还是紧得厉害，艾默里克像是带着惩罚性质地在他身后抽插发泄了起来，略显干涩的穴口将他死死咬着，但他却无暇去感受其中的刺激与快感，心中犹是燥郁难安。  
艾默里克有时候觉得自己大概太过纵容埃斯蒂尼安的胡来，总希望把他拴在身边自己时时都能看到的地方一辈子都不放开才好——只是他也知道这不可能——埃斯蒂尼安远比他想的要清醒且自由，他从来不依附任何人，也从来都不需要依附任何人。  
所以其实他并非是在气埃斯蒂尼安，更大程度上他是在气他自己，气自己的无能为力，气他不能为埃斯蒂尼安所信任和依赖。  
艾默里克满心郁结，想要不顾一切将所有不满都发泄在自己面前这具完美诱人的身躯上，但却又在抬眼的瞬间忽然警醒过来。他看到精灵因为吃痛而倏然收紧的手指，十指几乎要抠进瓷砖，指尖因为太过用力而泛着青白，于是心底便又忽然生出些不忍来，放慢了动作，稍微磨蹭了两下便从里头慢慢退了出来。  
其实他终究还是不忍心。埃斯蒂尼安曾经说他从来就不是什么心狠手辣的人，不适合坐在骑士团总长这样的位置，他的挚友或许比他更了解自己。

 

04

埃斯蒂尼安的身体稍稍放松，轻轻吸了口气才稳住了呼吸，嘴上却仍得理不饶人：“这就停了？”像是调侃，又像是嘲讽。  
艾默里克咬牙，将人松开了几分，伸过手去够一旁架子上的瓶子，“激我到底对你有什么好处？”  
埃斯蒂尼安身体没动，只是微微侧过头试着用眼角看他，微微泛红的眼角和脸旁柔软莹白的头发将他这一瞥衬得顾盼生姿。苍天龙骑士瞟见了身后黑发精灵微微蹙眉纠结又无奈的神色，忍不住轻笑出声，大大方方说了三个字：“我喜欢。”  
艾默里克一把将人重重按住，用手指挑出一大块润滑按压在了刚被他粗暴对待过的私穴，动作轻柔地沿着边缘将膏脂细细抹平，再万分耐心地一点一点勾挑推入，像是机械师给那些精密仪器上油一般，层层推进，悉心缓慢，一个角落也不放过。埃斯蒂尼安那本来因为疼痛而稍稍半软下去的欲望不由再次颤巍巍抬了头。  
“那这样……喜欢吗？”艾默里克也早就硬得发慌，此时声音微微暗哑，带着情欲味道，手指的动作却没停，指甲边缘故意刮过某处柔软的肠壁的时候身前的精灵几乎整个人都弹动了一下，艾默里克忍不住微笑，虽然埃斯蒂尼安将他看得通透，但他也同样对埃斯蒂尼安了如指掌，他说过。  
“你……”埃斯蒂尼安只磕磕绊绊说出来了这一个字便停住了口，因为下一刻，艾默里克就再次突入顶进了他的身体，同时低头吮咬住了他的颈项，所有话语都被哽在了喉咙口化作了喘息和轻哼。

不过埃斯蒂尼安也无心再说些什么，被勾挑起来的那点欲望终于破开了那些试探和为难设下的阻碍，如同燎原大火一般燃烧了起来，他甚至还屈着身往艾默里克那边贴了贴，而艾默里克也毫不客气地在他身后大肆动作起来，润滑剂的作用缓解了过分涩然的痛楚，但艾默里克横冲直撞的动作却依然如同一头发疯的野兽。  
长久以来，他们之间的性爱通常都因为艾默里克的引导而显得万分缠绵，有时就算埃斯蒂尼安想要玩些新鲜把戏艾默里克也乐意奉陪，却都小心翼翼不愿弄疼他，那个人的温柔缱绻像是与生俱来，鲜少会像今天一样野蛮强横，如同处在失控的边缘。  
其实倒也并非不能忍受，剧烈的疼痛与强烈的快感纷沓而至，让埃斯蒂尼安觉得他们像是回到了懵懂不知的年轻时期，那时候的他们可没有太多顾忌，天时地利全都可以不管不顾，反正只要身前的人对了就行，而当初的艾默里克也未曾像之后那样知晓轻重，二十出头的年轻人在欲望俘虏下凶悍得像是一头小豹子，但毕竟内心温和柔软，还知道在事后用不停的亲吻对他进行安抚。  
只是今天，埃斯蒂尼安却感觉艾默里克心中毫无温情反倒满是暴戾，连带着他也一并卷入了那片不知所起的阴云暴雨之中不停起伏摇曳，快感和疼痛像是雷电一般交织着篡袭进他的身体，视线前方一片氤氲模糊，头脑昏沉几乎无力思考。大概连埃斯蒂尼安自己都没意识到他正在努力将自己发烫的身体全都贴到跟前冰凉的瓷砖上，汗水顺着脸颊滑落，蒸腾的热意早就让汗水氤湿了他的衬衣，甚至在光洁的瓷面上都留下了不少水汽，腰胯却忍不住随着艾默里克的动作一起摆动着，像是一场无声的讨好。

埃斯蒂尼安在床上的时候其实极少出声，苍天龙骑士像是早就把隐忍当做习惯，总是信手拈来地用孤傲冷漠的表象去藏匿他那颗炽热暴戾的心，而艾默里克也从不愿熬他，前前后后伺弄的时候永远带着种又宠又惯的态度，他永远知道如何引火烧身，并且迷而不悟。  
但这个晚上却有点不一样，艾默里克将埃斯蒂尼安的手死死按在那面光滑的墙壁之上，将头埋在对方的颈窝上，脸颊鼻尖全是对方那握雪白的长发，他闻着对方身上夹杂着冰雪的熟悉味道，几乎失神地喃喃道：“叫我的名字……埃斯蒂尼安。”他从来不愿要求埃斯蒂尼安什么，但是只有今天，只有这个晚上，这一刻，他迫切地希望听到自己的爱人喊自己的名字，他再也不想听什么龙族和任务，他只想听埃斯蒂尼安一声声喊自己的名字，把自己逼得情难自控。  
“你……你、发什么疯……”埃斯蒂尼安的呼吸急促，声音语句在身后的顶撞力量下有些磕磕绊绊，但他显然没有满足艾默里克想法的意思，在抱怨了一句之后便紧紧闭上了嘴。埃斯蒂尼安平时连一声痛呼都不愿喊出声，更遑论让他意乱情迷地喊那人的名字。  
艾默里克也只说了那一句，而后便不再言语，听着他粗重压抑的喘息，撞击的动作便更快更狠起来，最后终于在一个深重的顶入之后射了出来。身体里那股热得发烫的暖流激得埃斯蒂尼安整个人都猛然一颤，差点站立不稳，艾默里克及时将他一把捞住，手指再次抚上了前端充血昂起的欲望套弄了起来，埃斯蒂尼安神识模糊，只觉得兜头浇下了一个巨浪让他大脑空白了一瞬。  
还没等回过神来艾默里克就已经从他身后退了出去，将他抱在怀里转过了大半个身，趁他未及反应的时候用一个亲吻堵住了他的嘴。埃斯蒂尼安被他吻得七荤八素，恍恍惚惚间有点想笑，这家伙要安抚人怎么用来用去也就这一招。


	5. Chapter 5

05

但艾默里克这一次的亲吻却不如往常那般缠绵厮磨，只在他唇上滑过一圈便草草收场，埃斯蒂尼安睁开眼看到了他那轻轻皱起的眉，便顺着对方目光一起望向了他刚才贴着的那墙瓷砖，洁白的瓷砖上除了刚射出的精液，还有些浅红色的印痕。  
埃斯蒂尼安的神经倏然绷紧起来，而凡是上过战场的人都能立刻判断出来那是印上去的浅淡血痕，艾默里克也不会例外。紧接着艾默里克就掀起了他那件黑色的棉布衬衣，看到了他胸前的那道狭长狰狞的伤口。  
埃斯蒂尼安看着艾默里克忽然皱起来的眉头，忍不住在心里默念了一声“糟糕”，但他也知道这时候再怎么解释也没有用，便由着艾默里克把他的衣服一并脱了下来，绷着脸开始检阅全身。  
修长挺拔的身体被完整地呈现在了恋人面前，不过埃斯蒂尼安却并不为此感到任何羞赧，反正他们相互间都已经不厌其烦地看过了无数次。  
“不用看了，我保证没有其他的了。”埃斯蒂尼安说。  
艾默里克却听而不闻，一直将他全身上下都仔仔细细检查过以后才抬起头来缓缓开口：“下午报告的时候……你和我说，你没有受伤。”  
“医师已经处理过了。”只可惜刚才动作太大又把伤口给挣裂了。  
埃斯蒂尼安的反驳有些无力，而艾默里克却一副怒极反笑的模样，微微勾了下嘴角说：“怪不得今天来见我的时候已经把衣服给换过了……不让医师上绷带也是你的主意？是怕被我发现吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安轻轻垂眼算是默认，艾默里克看了他一眼，然后将他松开，转身从一旁的柜子里找出了医疗箱，“安分点，先找个地方坐下。”  
埃斯蒂尼安自顾自地耸了下肩，环顾周围而一眼后便随随便便地倚在了一旁的洗漱台上。  
等到艾默里克拿着绷带看过来的时候几乎要叹气，不过也没再让埃斯蒂尼安另挪地方，而是俯下身仔细察看起了龙骑士胸前的那道伤口，虽然不会白魔法，但曾经的幻术研究让他也会一点简单的治疗术，并且他早就对帮埃斯蒂尼安治疗伤口这件事习以为常。  
反之，皇都的苍天龙骑士哪怕多年过去也依然对魔法这样的东西难以产生任何好感，带着微芒的以太流自艾默里克的指尖跳跃到裸露的胸膛上，缓解着伤口带来的痛楚，埃斯蒂尼安下意识想要闪躲，艾默里克则很有先见之明地用另一只手抵住了他的背脊，令他不得不放弃那些无用的挣扎。  
“这样也能叫没受伤？”艾默里克眉头紧锁，浅蓝眼色又暗沉了几分，“你又骗我……两次了。”第一次是和他说会乖乖留在皇都。  
埃斯蒂尼安干巴巴地回应：“这也没什么……”睁眼瞎话还没说完，他就在艾默里克的眼神下闭了嘴。  
其实埃斯蒂尼安并非不清楚自己擅自离开后艾默里克的顾忌和忧虑，他原以为自己不会在意那些，但在带着伤回到皇都的时候却不由自主先去找了平时并不怎么待见的医疗官。他说不清那种感觉，尽管他也经常在任务归来以后就直接让艾默里克帮他料理那些皮外伤，但这一次他却有些心虚，不过他也的确应该心虚，如果不是艾默里克及时调动了泽梅尔家的骑兵一起剿灭龙群，他身上的伤口绝对不止胸前这一道，甚至整个龙骑士团都会付出不小的代价。  
就像他小时候因为贪玩弄伤自己以后不敢让父母知道一样，后来代替了这一角色的人是雅伯里克，而现在变成了艾默里克——“真正的英雄不该让爱他的人们担心”——这是埃斯蒂尼安那个牧羊人父亲在某个睡前故事结束后对他说的话，他从来都记不住那些无聊的故事，但却在这种时刻忽然想起了这句话，只可惜他一直都做不到。

艾默里克动作利索地将埃斯蒂尼安的伤口包扎完毕，他半俯下身，双手撑着洗漱台的边沿，和埃斯蒂尼安平视，眼神沉郁纷杂，带着点少有的威压。埃斯蒂尼安在他这样的眼神下安静了下来，他知道艾默里克或许想和他说些什么。  
但最后艾默里克只是说：“去休息吧。”  
那种颓然疲惫的语气和忽然暗淡下来的眼神让埃斯蒂尼安感到了一点不安，皇都的苍天龙骑士从来都算不上是什么情感细腻的人，但他多数时候都能察觉到艾默里克的异常，像是把神经最敏锐的那些部分都放在了留意艾默里克身上，于是埃斯蒂尼安十分自然地伸手勾住了艾默里克的脖子不让他起身离开。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……”艾默里克的声音低沉得近乎叹息，语气里似乎还含着点无奈且宠爱的味道。他知这个动作的暗示，但他只是凑上去亲了亲埃斯蒂尼安的额头，这种类似安抚的动作代表了他的拒绝。  
其实艾默里克从来都不怀疑他们彼此间的适应和亲密，埃斯蒂尼安在他人眼中就像是锐利的龙枪，携着满身锐利的尖刺，刚硬不折，但每当艾默里克抱住怀里那个柔韧到极致的身体时就总忘记他在其他人面前的冷硬如枪，他们拥抱，他们亲吻，他们在床上彼此纠缠，听到对方沉重的呼吸，感受彼此身躯的起伏，享受那种炽热和饱胀感觉……但哪怕这样的亲密也无法使他感到餍足，艾默里克忽然发现自己是个贪得无厌的人，他索求的远比这个更多。  
不过埃斯蒂尼安没有给他拒绝的机会，白发精灵勾着他的脖子主动吻了上来，这个亲吻急躁且透着些不安，像是穷途末路慌了心神的骑士，只会挥舞着剑毫无章法地进行着无效的攻击。而原本想要推拒的艾默里克则因为埃斯蒂尼安这难得不含挑逗意味的主动而犹豫了一下，他想，他的龙骑士大概是着急了。

那个疯狂且热烈的吻最后在两个人都透不过气来的时候正式告结。  
“你不用这样……”艾默里克微喘着气，他撑起身来安静地看着埃斯蒂尼安，嘴角弯起一个有些苦涩的弧度，“我都知道的。”  
他知道埃斯蒂尼安并非存心罔顾他的命令，他也知道对方心中必然有所歉疚，他很高兴自己对埃斯蒂尼安来说不是一个无关紧要的人，不然也不会因为怕他担心责难而故意掩饰身上伤痕，他们的确彼此在意。  
但终归会有比他艾默里克让埃斯蒂尼安更为在意的事。  
他一度以为两人在对待龙诗战争和尼德霍格的态度上是一致的，所以他们才能成为伊俢嘉德的尖枪和护盾，但其实埃斯蒂尼安一直清楚这他们的想法是不一样的——“你要的是正义，而我要的是复仇”——是他一直粉饰太平假装不知，是他自以为是认为自己可以掌控全局，是他高估自己以为能够说服或阻拦埃斯蒂尼安……但其实他不能。他不能实现自己期望达成的正义与和平，也不能说服埃斯蒂尼安放弃复仇，甚至不能阻止埃斯蒂尼安因为那份偏执而把自己送进死地，只能眼睁睁看着他的爱人被仇恨的烈焰吞没蚕食却束手无策。  
他知道埃斯蒂尼安会在每次战斗之后都回到这里来寻求温暖和慰藉，但他也知道尼德霍格才是埃斯蒂尼安终生不可能放弃的目标，他都知道。

“你知道个屁！”埃斯蒂尼安恶狠狠地打断了他，眉头紧紧攒在一起，语气也难得焦躁起来，“你说，你都知道些什么？”  
黑发的精灵缓缓地说：“我知道你擅自离开皇都是因为担心那些平民的安全，也知道你骗我说没有受伤是因为怕我担心……今晚是我失控了，抱歉。”  
“我不是在要你的道歉，我可不会因为这种事生气。听着，你永远都不用和我道歉。”埃斯蒂尼安像是强调一般用力扣着艾默里克的肩膀，他的语气急躁且有些不悦，眉头攒得很紧，望过来的眼神凌厉得像一把刀，“你知道我并不是想问这些。告诉我，艾默里克，你究竟在不安些什么？”  
艾默里克抬起眼，静静看向精灵那双孤寒锋利的灰色眼瞳，像是要把自己撞上刀锋，他的语速很慢，像是说得有些艰难，“我发现……无论如何我也无法阻止你向龙族复仇，而且我也无法在这件事上——唯独在这件事上——我无法给到你任何的助益。但是，我也不会劝你放弃尼德霍格，我知道这没有意义，如果邪龙出现，我还是会放你离开。其实我只是……”他稍稍顿了顿，然后松开了埃斯蒂尼安慢慢站直了身，看着龙骑士微微苦笑了一下，“我只是不能忍受自己这么无用。”  
埃斯蒂尼安听后似乎是安静了一会儿，然后故意用鼻音发出了一声万分鄙夷的轻哼，他微微扬了扬下巴，浅亮眼色看起来仿佛睥睨天下，那神情就犹如一个自负得意的少年人，然后皇都的苍天龙骑士伸出一只手亲昵地拍了拍艾默里克的脸，“我说，总骑士长大人，我觉得你应该更有信心一些。不管是对我，还是对你自己。”埃斯蒂尼安直直看他，“你要相信我不会输给尼德霍格的，同时，你也要相信，你能做到的可不仅仅只是留在皇都尽你骑士团总长的责任而已。”  
艾默里克露出微微困惑的神情，然后他听到埃斯蒂尼安说：“听着，艾默里克，我需要你——你不必与我并肩作战，也不必在伊俢嘉德对那个沉睡在龙巢的魔鬼做什么，你其实什么都不用做——因为对我来说，只要你存在于这个世界上，就已经是最大的助益了。”  
精灵的声线无比稳定且认真，比那些神谕还令人信服。他们的确亲密无间，他们也的确彼此在意，他们之间必然存在着感情，且比艾默里克原以为的还要深重得多。  
埃斯蒂尼安看着艾默里克微微讶异且愣神的模样轻轻笑了起来，“怎么，需要我把那句话说出口吗？”  
艾默里克弯下身拥抱住了他的龙骑士，声音温和：“我也爱你。”  
埃斯蒂尼安安静地回应了这个拥抱，“难道你以为我每次离开都是去送死的吗？”他难得开起了玩笑，“相信我，我每一次离开，都是以回来为目的的。”  
苍天龙骑士从来都无所畏惧，他也从来没有想过退路这回事，雅伯里克曾说他不能只为复仇活着，仇恨并不能帮助他更好地控制龙之力。但好在他遇见了艾默里克，他甚至都不清楚自己是什么时候被那种温和坚定的力量所吸引的，等到察觉的时候他已经攥紧了那个人的手，把自己送进了那个人的拥抱。  
尼德霍格已经不再是他心里那枚妖异邪火了，那是一根需要被拔除的楔子，尽管可能代价惨重。但至少他有了想要保护的人，也愿意去守护那个人想要保护的都城，所以他曾经心无旁骛不计后果地计划杀死尼德霍格，而现在他愿意在一切终结之后给也自己留一个未来。  
现在，艾默里克才是他的心火。  
“我相信你。”黑发精灵抱着他轻声说。  
“很好。”埃斯蒂尼安搂紧了他的脖子，然后抬起一条腿勾住了面前精灵的腰，“那我们可以继续了吗？”  
艾默里克微微一愣，然后忍不住微微笑了起来。  
“我需要你，艾默里克。各种意义上的。”埃斯蒂尼安将身体向他贴近，没有犹疑地向他作出一个完全接纳的姿态。  
“我知道。”艾默里克有些唐突且粗暴地拽住了埃斯蒂尼安的手腕，让两个人的胸口紧紧贴在一起，心跳声彼此交错，接着艾默里克一把揽住了埃斯蒂尼安的腰，手掌贴着对方流畅紧实的背脊一点一点向上摩挲，他将脸贴在精灵的颈侧，呼吸之间都是对方的气息，而后他微微抬起头将唇触到了精灵的耳根，低声说：“我确实应该好好补偿你一下。”

 

End.

 

“艾默里克大人今天没有来总部？”露琪亚端着红茶看着办公室的空座。  
䀚德卢苦笑着说：“他为了埃斯蒂尼安阁下私自离城对抗龙族的事已经整整两天没有合过眼了，您就给他放上一天假吧。”  
白金短发的女指挥官耸了耸肩，转身回到厨房倒掉了杯中的红茶。


End file.
